Tsubasa Tales: Insane Asylum
by AllTheLosers
Summary: My collection of oneshots! Will mostly contain word prompt stories, but others as well! Warnings: Kurofai, innuendos and a bit of strong language.
1. Clouds

A/N: **TrueDespair **and I have decided to give each other prompt words for one Shots!

My word is Clouds! I asked her what kinda story she wanted and she said fluffy with a hint of sexy~!

Also, **TrueDespair,** looked over my story and edited it. Thank you dah-ling~

So, here I go~

* * *

Today, Fai decided, was a perfect day for a picnic. Not a picnic with his children, but a picnic with just him and his lover.

"Oi, Mage! Get over here!" Kurogane called out in his usual unhappy voice, though it was always a bit softer when dealing with Fai, when he was calm of course.

"Coming Kuro-sama!" Fai walked gracefully over to Kurogane, and then draped himself on Kurogane shoulders. Kurogane gave a tiny smile, being careful not to let Fai know about it.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiot? My name is Kurogane." He said without much enthusiasm in his voice,

"Whatever you say Kuro-tan~" Fai laughed sighing contentedly, "Say, Kuro-rin, do you want to have a picnic? Just you and me?" Fai asked, leaning back to smile at Kurogane, who just gave a nod and said, "Sure. That sounds great,"

"Hyuu~! Let me get the food! You get the blankets and everything else ready!" Fai kissed Kurogane lightly on the cheek before running off in the direction of the kitchen.

Kurogane headed off to get the supplies he needed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mage! Where are you? Are you ready to go?" Kurogane asked, calling for Fai, who bounded out of the kitchen with a basket on his left arm.

"Yes Kuro-rinta! I am ready to go! Are you ready?" Fai asked before jumping onto Kurogane and looking at the things he had with him.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot like you are. Now let's go before anyone asks where we are!" Kurogane pulled Fai off him and started to walk to the front door. Fai stopped him by grabbing his hand,

"What's wrong? Are we missing something?" Kurogane asked warily, Fai shook his head and laced their fingers together.

"Nope. Everything is amazing. I just wanted to hold Kuro-mans hand~!" Fai replied happily and skipped out the door, pulling Kurogane with him.

* * *

"Is this the place? It's nice..." Kurogane stated simply. He laid out the white and blue checkered blanket out and placed four large rocks on the corner so the blanket stayed in place.

"It is quite wonderful isn't it?" Fai smiled a true smile at Kurogane before grabbing the ninjas hand and jerking him to the ground, flat on his back.

"What was that for bastard? That kinda hurt."

"Look up there. At the clouds, aren't they beautiful?" Fai asked; his face full of wonder and amazement.

"No, you are more beautiful then the clouds...." Kurogane whispered out loud. Fai whipped his head around to look at Kurogane, his face turning a bit pink,

"W-what did you s-say Kuro....sama?" Kurogane looked at him in confusion. '_Did I say that out loud? _He though. _' oh crap! I did!' _

Kurogane blushed as he realized he said that out loud.

"I-I would, i-imagin-ne so...you are much prettier." Kurogane looked away, his embarrassment level going higher. Fai reached his hand over to Kurogane's face and brushed away a few strands of hair that fell.

"W-would you...like to, see...and uhm, compare as to who is prettier?" Fai asked shyly.

Kurogane nodded slowly, reaching over to slowly unbutton Fai's shirt. Underneath the pale blue shirt Fai wore was flushed white skin, muscular, but lithe. Kurogane put his hand on Fais collar bone and slowly brought his hand down Fais chest, taking in everything he saw, the action made Fai shiver with pleasure and take a few shuddering breaths.

After taking in Fai's body, Kurogane cupped Fais face gently, as if he was a porcelain doll and slowly brought his face closer to Fais. Their lips touched and when Fai put his hand on the back of Kurogane's head to deepen the kiss. Kurogane was more then happy to comply. He pushed his tongue against Fai's lips, requesting entrance.

Fai parted his lips and Kurogane dipped his tongue into Fai's mouth, which tasted like chocolate, exploring everywhere and dancing with Fai's tongue. Deep, shuddering, broken breathing came when ever they separated, only to go back to what they were doing originally.

Kurogane started to fiddle with the belt on Fai's pants, which was happy to ditch his pants. Kurogane soon lost his pants, just wearing his black boxers.

They kept at it for an hour more before it started rain and get cold. Fai cuddled next to Kurogane underneath the blanket, which was being substituted for protection from the rain. Kurogane held Fai protectively and cuddled (though he would never admit it) next to Fai. They stayed like that until the rain slowed down, then stopped.

"Looks like the rain stopped. Achoo! Excuse me." Fai apologized after sneezing on Kuroganes bare chest.

"Mhmm, well that was fun. Huddling under a blanket with nothing but a pair or underwear. Oh well," Kurogane hugged Fai once again, "At least I was with you."

"Mmm, I love you Kuro-puu~!" Fai smiled and hugged Kurogane tighter, also planting a kiss on Kuroganes neck.

"It's Kurogane, and...I love you too." Kurogane smiled. '_we must be a strange sight for sure_' he thought.

The two watched as several clouds loom over the sky while they continued to hold each other for warmth. However…

Kurogane could've sworn that he saw one that was shaped as a heart.

* * *

So, uhm, please tell me what you thought. I tried my best ^___^;

Review please~!


	2. Cherries

Another one of my oneshots! Wootness! I thought this one while driving past an adult store with cherries on the side. Also, the thing about L and Cherries from Death Note.

**TrueDespair** edited the story for me! Thankies Dah-ling! :D

Warning: Kissing and KuroFai! No like, no read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Cherries or anything at all.

* * *

"Kuro-puu, have you ever heard the saying about cherries?"

Kurogane looked up from his Shonen Manganyan warily. _'A saying about cherries, huh?'_

"No... I haven't," He was not sure if it was a good idea to ask, but he decided to anyway. "What is the saying about them?" Fai gave a big smile as he grabbed a few cherries and waved them in Kurogane's face.

"Why Kuro-sama, I'm so glad you asked!" Fai pulled the cherries back and held them near his mouth. "Theirs is a saying that if you can twist these cherry stems together in your mouth, it means you are a good kisser!" He looked at Kurogane with a sly expression before putting the cherries in his mouth; stems and all.

"Well, where did you hear that?" Kurogane asked, in spite of him, knowing Fai couldn't answer.

Fai held up his finger, silently asking Kurogane to wait.

"Ah 'ight. 'et's 'ee 'ow I 'id." Fai said without closing his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and grabbed the stems off his tongue. He looked at the stem and smiled triumphantly at Kurogane,

"See, Kuro-tan? I must be a good kisser~!" Kurogane stared dumbly at the stems, then at Fai. _'Well I'll be damned.' _ He then adopted the sly smirk before standing up in front of the wizard.

"Well, mage, since you seem so confident, why don't we see how well you can really kiss, to make sure the saying wasn't a complete lie." Kurogane suggested.

He didn't even give Fai a chance to respond before crushing his lips on Fai's and kissing him.

Kurogane smirked at Fai's surprise, then Fai molded into the kiss; knowing now what he was doing. Kurogane decided to kick it up a notch; he licked Fai's lips with his tongue; requesting entrance. Fai opened his mouth and his tongue danced with Kurogane's.

When Kurogane and Fai finally separated, the ninja sat in his chair triumphantly, smirking at a flushed Fai."Well, I guess the saying is true." He stated contently, picking up his manga and reading it.

Fai blushed as he walked back into the kitchen; carrying the bowl of cherries with him.

* * *

So, as usual, review please.

Oh and just to let y'all know: My other stories shall be on hiatus until I get my files back and lose the writers block for them...


	3. lollipops

Yep, another one of my dirty minded stories, yay!

And again, **TrueDespair** read over my story and made a few changes to it! Thank you!

Warnings: Sexual Innuendos, strong language on Kuroganes part and Fai being naughty~

Disclaimer: I still own **nothing** (still)

* * *

"Ok, let's go everyone. We're done here for today," Fai said happily; ushering the children into the car. Kurogane would be driving as the kids didn't know how and when he let Fai drive that one time, he nearly killed everyone.

"Ok Fai-San!" Sakura called out; running to the car with Syaoran tailing behind her. Everyone got into the car and Kurogane started it up. Fai pulled out a lollipop he had bought earlier and popped it in his mouth.

"Ugh, I can't believe you can eat that. It's made of mostly sugar!" Kurogane stated angrily to Fai; who just smiled at him,

"But, Kuro-sama~! Lollipops are amazing! You can stick them in your mouth and not have to worry about making your hands sticky when you pull it out because it has a stick on it." Fai answered happily; going back to sucking on his lollipop and looking out the window at the things they pass by.

"Hmph." Kurogane said grumpily, coming to a stop at a traffic light. "Still, why do you like that sugary crap? What benefit does it give you?"

"Well, for one thing. I like the taste and for another, it's good practice." Fai stated simply, that had Kurogane intrigued. '_Practice? For what?' _

"What do you mean mage, practice? For what exactly?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road ahead, he turned onto a deserted road, in the direction of their rented home.

"Ah, practice for sucking on other peoples'..." Fai smirked evilly and placed bus hand lightly on Kurogane's leg; almost near his middle. "Lollipops..." He finished in a slow and seductive tone. The sudden contact and closeness of Fai's hand made Kurogane tense up and almost crashing the car with another car on the highway. He stopped the car on the side of the road and angrily turned to Fai; who still hadn't moved his hand.

"Mage..." He started slowly, his anger building by the second. Then he suddenly yelped at the sudden touch. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled at Fai who was gripping on Kurogane's 'lollipop'.

"What's wrong~? Kuro-daddy looks very tense. Fai-mommy only wanted to make him feel _so _much better~." Fai looked up at Kurogane with faux-innocence.

Kurogane's whole body tensed up as Fai began to drum his fingers; the fingers that were on that hand was gripping Kurogane's manhood.

Kurogane, at that moment, wasn't sure if he really wanted Fai to move his hand or not. What he really wanted to do was to take care of the problem within his pants. '_Ugh! Fuck!'_ He thought. '_When did it become so damn hot in here?'_

"Uhm... Kurogane-San? Can we get a move on? I would like to get home soon, please." Syaoran pleaded from the backseat.

Kurogane whipped his head to face his 'son' and his face went extremely red as he realized that the kid was still there along with the princess and the white puff ball. '_Oh shit! I forgot they were here!' _He mentally screamed out.

Trying to calm himself down, Kurogane took a couple of deep breathes and looked forward.

"Uh, sure kid." He glared at the mage's hand. "Hand…..gone…..NOW." He grabbed Fai's hand and threw it back at the wizard, who just smirked and went back to his candy lollipop.

"And once we get home, you can uhm continue, what you were uhm, doing." Syaoran said quietly with a blush on his face. Fai turned to him; smiling with the lollipop hanging from his mouth.

"Oh, I plan to do just that. And thank you Syaoran-kun, for your blessing."

Kurogane was never so close to hitting his head on the horn that day.

* * *

Agh, I still haven't started my prompt. I'm a bad girl, and not in a good way (T)__(T)

Review please~


	4. Nose Bleed

**Sorry for being away for so long, my mom banned me from and school has been hell.**

**Warnings: Eh, not much really, language, stuff like that.**

**Funny thing: I was messaging TrueDepair back and forth, but…I passed the 100 daily message limit and haven't been able to talk to her.**

**I don't own this tyvm**

* * *

"What do I do? What do I do? What the HELL do I do?" Kurogane was running around the house they had all rented trying to find something that would stop the blood.

"Ahh! It's going everywhere! It's in my mouth!" Kurogane, the strongest ninja in all of Japan, was scared about a nosebleed. He had never gotten one when he wasn't in Japan. In Japan, Tomoyo-hime would have just cast a few spells to make it stop bleeding, but since there was the obvious lack of the priestess-princess, Kurogane had no idea what to do. The Mage was out with the pork bun, going off to the bakery place to get food. The kids were off exploring the land, so he was by himself.

He looked in the kitchen, nothing except some towels that could be used to stem the blood flow a tiny bit, but then they would stop working.

He looked in the living room. Nothing but every ones original clothing that they had left on the couch, Kuroganes copy of Mangayan and Sohi. Kurogane had insisted the pork bun give him and the kid their swords.

Nothing in the large bedroom that Kurogane would be most likely sharing with the mage, not that really minded it. Except when the Mage rolled and hit Kurogane or ended in Kuroganes arms. That was embarrassing.

Kurogane checked the bathroom last, not sure what he would find there. He saw a blue box with white cottony things decorating the side. Kurogane picked up the box, he could only read a couple of the words, as they were close, but different from his country's writing style.

"Blood...pad...absorption...Aha! I can use this to stop the blood." He took one of the things out of the package, it was wrapped in this weird plasticy stuff. Kurogane quickly peeled it off to reveal a long cottony pad-like thing with a string at the bottom.

"So...I put this...up here. Oh here goes. Oof!" He grunted as he stick the thing up his nose. "There! No blood flow!" Kurogane happily sat down and started up reading his Managyan.

Fai walked in the door, very happy with himself. He had found the children on his way from the bakery and talked to them for awhile. He let Mokona go with the children, as they needed her to sense feathers.

"Kuro-tan~! I'm home~! Did you miss me?" Fai asked, walking Into the living room, he got a good look at Kurogane, who was trying to hide himself in his manga. Fai sauntered over to Kurogane and yanked the book away, placing it on the table. He got a close look at Kurogane. Yep, Fai thought glumly, he's doing what I think he's doing. Better stop him before the kids get home. If they come home, I can't torment poor Kuro-puu!

"Kuro-rin, can you come with me?"

* * *

If you haven't guessed it yet, Kurogane shoved a tampon up his nose. My brother did it once, said it was very effective. I imagine it would be...

Yes, that's where it ends...I don't care if it ends badly...bite me if you don' like it


	5. Late Night Romps

I AM supposed to be doing my homework, but for all I care homework can go watch a fork dance with a spoon T____T

Warning: Language and mentions of KuroFai Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THS

This is set Post-Tsubasa. So that means no Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran had had enough of Kurogane and Fai's late night romps. Why did they always have to be so bloody loud? It drove Syaoran batty. It made him realize what he was missing. Sometimes the noises he heard turned him on and required him to...do...certain things, but that was not often.

Syaoran was going to Kurogane and Fai to see if they could figure something out.

"Kurogane-San, Fai-san. I have a...problem...with your, we shall say, 'late-night romps'. They drive me insane, and no, not like that, wipe that smirk off your face Fai-San."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Kurogane shouted at Syaoran, "And why should we care what you think about our sex life? As I recall, the last time we were in Clow country, you stayed a whole DAY with Princess Sakura! In her room!" Fai blushed at the mentioning of his sex life and Syaoran blushed because well, Kurogane was right, he had spent a whole day with Princess Sakura in her room,

"Kuro-sama, that's not something poor Syao-kun needs to know...or that I want him to know about." Fai stated to his ninja, who just scoffed,

"Oh, Fai-San. I know plenty about your...love life. I can HEAR it. The role-playing, the bondage, the moaning, the groaning. You two are so DAMN LOUD!" Syaoran turned to face Kurogane and stared him intently in the eye, "Kurogane-San, when WAS the last time we were in Clow? How Many MONTHS ago was it? Three? Four?"

Kurogane shrugged his shoulders, while Fai looked aghast at what Syaoran knew,

"You...you know...about the role-playing? How? And moaning...I guess I do moan a little," Fai told quietly,

"You mean a LOT? Biggest moaner ever." Kurogane retorted at Fai. Syaoran clenched his fist. This was not going well, not at all.

"OK! ENOUGH about the moaning. Just one thing I would like to say. I am very serious about this too! Either you two," Syaoran said, pointing at Kurogane and Fai, "Include me in your romps or quiet the fuck down!" When he finished, they were both staring at him, shocked.

"Syao-kun, you want us...to...include you?" Fai managed to squeak out, looking incredulously at Syaoran

"Eh, he wouldn't be able to handle it." Kurogane scoffed, Fai laughed,

"True, Kuro-sama is quite rough," Fai laughed again. _Oh my goddess, there is __**no**__ getting through to these two. Why did I even bother?_ Syaoran thought before making a sound of disgust and stomping out the door,


End file.
